


Blood Red Hair

by PurpleNinja11



Series: My Books [1]
Category: (mentioned) - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Police, Serial Killers, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, had to do this for english, spray paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleNinja11/pseuds/PurpleNinja11
Summary: Leyla Smith loved her work as a police officer. With her friends and the ever racing adrenaline what's not to love? But what happens when her friends inform her of a new serial killer? Who will stop them?
Relationships: Kolton Martinez/Alyx Gonzo, they are side characters
Series: My Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562932
Comments: 1





	Blood Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> We got set to write a story for english so I thought I'd put it up here! Sorry that's it's short but I hope you enjoy.

It was a beautiful day outside.

The flowers outside of the house were blooming early, colours shining like a sunset. The birds chirped with the same energy of a concert. The sun had now risen, just touching the top of Leyla’s one story flat, signifying it was time for work.

Leyla Smith loved her work. She loved the glares directed at her mossy green eyes from recently caught criminals. She loved the many friends she made, that all had a habit of running their hands through her ginger hair causing it to cascade over her eyes like a waterfall over a cave. But what she most loved was what her job entailed; Justice.

Leyla loved bringing people to justice. Whether it was catching hardened criminals as a detective or telling people to stop talking in the movie theatre when she was off-duty, Leyla loved justice. Which is exactly why she was mad now.

She was currently stuck doing paperwork. Paperwork! Leyla could be out catching some perp but instead, she was inside her precinct. Bright beams of light came through the window and not a cloud was in sight, the perfect day for investigating, but instead she was filing that this person had done that crime. A sharp elbow to the ribs caused train of thought to be destroyed.

“Stop sulking, Smithy!” Leyla’s friend, Alyx interjected. “While you finish all of that paperwork, I can tell you about all the latest crimes going on.”  
“That gives me even more reason to quicken the pace.” Leyla huffed, putting another finished file on her desk.

Alyx slumped across his desk, groaning with boredom. Suddenly he sits up, eyes alert, looking at something behind Leyla. An awestruck look decorating his face and his mouth opening a tiny gap.

“H-He-Heyy,” He stutters “How are you, Kolton?”  
“I am doing well. Thank you for asking, Gonzo,” Kolton responds politely. “Smith, I was wondering if you had any opinion on the newest serial killer in the city.”  
The statement arose an eyebrow and some questions. “I didn’t realise that there was a new one in town. What can you tell me about them?”  
“They have a lot of the same methods as quite a few famous serial killers, most specifically the Cleveland Torso Murderer. Who as I’m sure you know, left his mark by leaving the torso and various other body parts of his victims at the crime scene,” Kolton supplied.  
“Wait, Torso Murderer? When did this happen?” Alyx interrupted.  
“Have you never watched an episode of Unsolved, Gonzo?” Kolton said, surprised.  
“Yeahhhh…. Gonzo,” Leyla teased.  
Kolton shook his blond hair out of his face. “Anyway, the serial killer?”  
“Oh, yeah go on,” Leyla responded.  
“So, everyone is calling them the Sunset Killer. They kill their victims with a quick but painful stab to the heart. The Sunset Killer then stabs the brachial artery and drains the body of blood. They then spray paint the background of a sunset on whatever alley the victim was murdered in, before painting a bright red sun in blood overtop. Earning them their name,” He explains.  
“The Sunset Killer…” Alyx provides bewildered.  
“Woah. Who’s in charge of the case?” Leyla questioned.  
“I’m pretty sure that Safiyah Timms just got assigned a case that matches that description, right Kolton?” Alyx smugly stated.  
“Yes. Well, I’ll see you later Smith. Goodbye Gonzo.” Kolton walked off.  
“Gayyyyyyyyyy,” Leyla whispered to Alyx, taking out an eraser from her satchel.  
“Finish your paperwork, Smithy.”

Leyla took off her respirator, unzipped her leather jacket and took a deep breath in. With a nefarious smile on her face, she wiped an immeasurable amount of blood on her ripped jeans. A ringing metallic sound echoed through the alley as Leyla put red, orange, and yellow spray paint cans into her satchel. Leyla Smith stood back and admired her work; Safiyah Timms pale corpse lying on the ground, insignificant compared to the massive sunset painted above her. Leyla’s brain was consumed with one thought as she exited the alleyway.

It was a beautiful day outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Did that end how you thought it would? Thanks for reading. Leave a kudos or comment if you want!


End file.
